


Inexperience

by DrOmega101



Series: Dabbles involving Michael Sheen Characters [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demon!Aziraphale, Did I Miss Anything?, First Orgasm, Heavy Petting, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, angel!Crowley, no actual penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Aziraphale decides to teach Crowley about the pleasure of the flesh, or something like that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dabbles involving Michael Sheen Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048192
Kudos: 18





	Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Demon Aziraphale (Think Thorne Jamison, only with Lucian's long hair)  
> and Angel Crowley (I don't know why, but I headcanon Angel Crowley as dressing and acting like the Doctor, only a little bit softer *shrugs*)

“What are you doing?!”

You laugh at the look on the angel’s face.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

You slide into Crowley’s lap, making sure to rub against the bulge in the other’s light blue trousers. The angel makes a high pitched noise of surprise. It’s obvious to you that the poor guy has no experience with this. You suppose you’ll have to teach him.

“I’m gonna show you a good time, angel boy.” 

You cup his face with both hands, bringing him into a heated kiss. He doesn’t respond to you at first, but when you move your tongue across his lower lip, he opens his mouth, giving you a chance to deepen the kiss. After a moment, you feel tense muscles relax, large hands coming up to grasp your hips. You groan into the kiss when he begins moving you in his lap, the hard bulge now evident as each movement has it brushing up your barely clothed center. 

“Crowley,” you whisper his name as you both break the kiss. “Crowley, please.”

“Azira, I don’t know what to do.”

You find his inexperience amusing. “Just keep doing what you’re doing...yes! Like that!” he’s thrusting up against you now, making you even wetter than you were before.

His movements become erratic, and you can tell he’s about to cum. You let him, not holding back your own cry of pleasure, reach down into your panties, hands rubbing your clit until you see stars. Minutes pass and you both come down from your highs. 

“So, what was all that about?”

“Oh, you know. I was bored. You were here.”

“That simple huh?”

“Well, that and I get the satisfaction of being the first being ever to give you an orgasm.’

He blushes at your comment, and all you can do is laugh.


End file.
